Quien hace un cesto
by Mel.2004
Summary: Mako siente cómo su mundo se derrumba cuando su amiga Korra le confiesa que está esperando un hijo suyo, producto de una noche de borrachera. Sus problemas se duplican cuando su novia, Asami, le confiesa que también estaba embarazada. Ahora debe lidiar con dos mujeres, dos bebés y con el peso de la familia de ambas. AU. ¿Makorrasami? XD
1. Chapter 1

**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA, NO ME PERTENECE.**

 **Adaptación del programa "Como dice el dicho - Quien hace un cesto, hace ciento"**

 **AU moderno, pero con las referencias y típicas ubicaciones del mundo Avatar. No hay maestros.**

* * *

–Amigo, lo que te tengo que decir es algo muy complicado – habla Korra, de tan sólo diecisiete años. Había citado a su amigo Mako en una cafetería cercana a su colegio – me costó muchísimo trabajo creerlo, pero ya me hice dos pruebas y...  
–Déjame que adivino – la interrumpe el joven de cabello negro – seguramente leíste uno de esos test de revistas para chicas y te reveló que estás enamorada de mí, lo cual no me extrañaría porque la verdad es que estoy...  
–Estoy embarazada – esta vez la morena lo interrumpe.  
– ¿Qué? – pregunta atónito el joven.  
–Estoy esperando un hijo – dice Korra, preocupada.  
–No, eso no es cierto, ¿Cómo crees? – lo niega Mako. El joven toma su taza de café y bebe un poco. Respira profundo y vuelve a mirar a Korra –… Y ¿De quién es?  
– ¡Pues de ti! – le dice ella, sin creer que le haga esa pregunta.  
– ¿De mi? – pregunta Mako y luego ríe nerviosamente – no, imposible…

Mako se levanta dispuesto a salir corriendo de allí, pero Korra se le adelanta y le da una bofetada.  
– ¿Dónde piensas ir? – le recrimina furiosa – te recuerdo que por más que seamos "amigos" y no novios, este embarazo es tanto tuyo como mío. ¿O acaso ya no recuerdas como me decías que estabas enamorado de mí? ¿Cómo nos emborrachamos en esa fiesta y nos acostamos?  
–P-Pues si… Pero yo tengo novia – le confiesa el joven, frotando la mejilla donde lo habían abofeteado – y no sé qué hacer.  
La morena lo mira sorprendida y furiosa.  
– O sea que soy la otra…. ¡La segunda!... ¡Me haces quedar como una ofrecida! – le propina otra bofetada.  
–P-Pero Korra, yo…  
– ¡Ya ni digas nada! – lo interrumpe la morena, mirando su reloj – debo irme porque llegó tarde a clases… ¡Pero haber como le hacemos! Tú me tienes que responder.  
Korra se levanta y sale de la cafetería, mascullando por lo bajo insultos al joven.

Mako se deja caer sobre la silla y respira profundo.  
En ese momento, su celular vibra y él lee el mensaje de su novia, que acababa de llegarle.

 _ **"Cariño, necesito verte y hablar"  
**_  
Mako suspira antes de responderle a Asami que se encuentren en la cafetería donde él ya estaba.  
Quince minutos después, Asami llega a la cafetería.  
–Hola cariño – le da un rápido beso y se sienta frente a Mako y observa su expresión – ¿Qué sucede?  
–N-Nada, sólo traigo un mal día – suspira él y sacude su cabeza – en fin, ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?  
Mako suspira y bebe del café que le quedaba.  
–Estoy embarazada – confiesa Asami y el joven se atora con el café. Comienza a toser y un mozo le ofrece un vaso con agua.  
 _"Espíritus, esto no me puede estar pasando"_ piensa.  
–No, eso es imposible – dice rogando que sea una broma.  
–Soy tu novia y haces un mes me pediste que tuviéramos relaciones – le recuerda Asami y luego suspira – sí mi padre se entera, me mata.  
–No, pero primero me mata a mi – Mako masajea sus sienes. Se levanta nuevamente dispuesto a marchar – pero una cosa te dejo clara, tú fuiste la que me obligó a andar contigo y cuando lo hicimos fue porque tú querías.  
Asami se levanta y le da una fuerte bofetada a su novio.  
– Eres un descarado – le susurra para no alzar la voz y armar un escándalo – somos novios y debemos estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas.  
–Está bien, pero… – suspira Mako – ¿Estás segura que es mío?  
En respuesta, recibe otra bofetada.  
–Si no te haces responsable mi padre va a venir a buscarte – lo amenaza Asami.  
–No, no, no… Me haré cargo – dice Mako – sólo hay algo más que debo decirte.  
– ¿Qué cosa? – Asami se cruza de brazos.  
– ¿Recuerdas a mi amiga Korra? – habla nervioso – pues ella también está embarazada de mi.

Asami levanta su mano para abofetearlo nuevamente y Mako se cubre con sus brazos.  
–Eres un desgraciado infeliz – la joven de tez blanca contiene sus ganas de abofetearlo – a ver, dime ¿Con cuántas mas te has acostado?  
–Sólo contigo – se apresura a decir – y con Korra.  
Esta vez, Asami no contiene sus ganas y lo abofetea una vez más.  
–Te odio ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme con… tu amiguita esa? – dice ofendida – mira, no me interesa si embarazaste a Korra, a mi no me dejas sola con esto.  
Asami se marcha ofendida de allí, mientras Mako ruega porqué se lo trague la tierra.

 _"Espíritus ¿Y ahora qué hago?"_ piensa.

* * *

Korra caminaba por el jardín de su colegio. Acababa de salir de clases y su mente daba miles de vueltas, pensando en la reacción que tendrían sus padres al saber de su embarazo.  
Una mano la toma del brazo y la obliga a dar media vuelta de una manera brusca.  
–Bueno ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – la morena se zafa del agarre – ¿Qué quieres?  
–Ya sé que estás embarazada de Mako – le dice Asami – ¡Pero él es mi novio!  
–Pues sea o no tu novio, va a tener que responderme – responde la morena  
– ¿Ah, sí? Pues yo también estoy embarazada – sonríe Asami – y va a quedarse conmigo.  
– ¡Pues a mí no me interesa que estés embarazada! – le grita la morena.  
– ¡¿Qué has dicho de mi hija?! – una nueva voz llena el ambiente.

Korra da media vuelta y encuentra a un hombre de lentes y cabello oscuro.  
–Repite lo que has dicho – el padre de Asami toma a la morena de los hombros.  
–Papá, todo es un malentendido – habla Asami, apartando a Korra de allí.  
–Que repitas lo que has dicho – vuelve a decir Hiroshi Sato.  
–Pues si señor – habla Korra, decidida – su hija y yo estamos embarazadas del mismo chico.  
– ¡Mi hija es una señorita!... No puede estar embarazada…– exclama el señor Sato y luego mira a Asami –…Porque no estás embarazada ¿Verdad?  
–Papá por favor perdóname – dice Asami pero es callada por una bofetada de Hiroshi.  
– ¿Cómo te atreves? – el hombre la toma del brazo y la obliga a caminar e irse – vamos a arreglar esto ahora mismo.  
Asami lanza protestas durante el camino, pero su padre las calla gritando.  
–Arruiné todo – suspira Korra tomando su cabeza. El padre de Asami se veía muy enojado – mejor le avisaré a Mako.

* * *

Hiroshi lleva a rastras a su hija hasta su hogar. La empuja sobre el sillón y Asami se sienta.  
–Ahora mismo vas a deshacerte de ese estorbo – le indica a su hija.  
– ¡No! – le responde ella, llorando – yo quiero tenerlo.  
– ¿Y con qué vas a alimentarlo? – ríe su padre – te recuerdo que nuestra empresa está en la ruina. ¡Además ese chico de seguro sale huyendo!

El timbre suena e Hiroshi deja de hablar y se acerca a la puerta, mientras su hija lo sigue por detrás.  
–H-Hola señor – le dice Mako a su suegro. Pocas veces lo había visto ya que siempre que iba a cenar a la casa de Asami, él trabajaba.  
Hiroshi observa a Mako y a la morena, detrás de él.  
– ¡Ven acá! – grita el hombre tratando de agarrarlo de su camisa, pero Korra se interpone entre ellos dos.  
–Por favor no le haga daño a Mako ni a Asami – pide la morena.  
– ¡Exacto! – grita Mako – ¡Se lo rogamos!  
– ¡¿Cómo se atreven a venir a mi casa a decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer?! – Hiroshi hervía en ira.  
–S-Señor, estoy aquí para hacerme responsable – le dice el joven de cabello negro.  
– ¡Te exijo que pagues el aborto! – le grita Hiroshi.

Mako se detiene en seco un segundo y traga saliva.  
–Asami – dice mirando a la joven, quien estaba detrás de su padre – ¿En verdad vas a hacer eso?  
–Pues a mí me da horror – dice llorando la joven de tez blanca – pero mi padre dice que no tengo otra opción.  
Hiroshi vuelve a mirar a Mako.  
–Tienes una hora para juntar el dinero – es lo único que dice antes de dar un portazo.

* * *

Mako y Korra caminan fuera de la casa.  
– ¿Cómo vas a hacer para conseguir el dinero? – le pregunta la morena.  
El joven sólo suspira.  
–No lo sé – susurra.  
–Puedes regresar y convencer al padre de Asami de que la llevaras a la clínica a hacer el aborto – la morena chasquea sus dedos sonriendo ante la idea que le surgió.  
– ¿Crees que me dejará ir así cómo así? – suspira Mako – va a querer venir para asegurarse.  
– ¡Ya se! – sonríe Korra – ¿Y si mi padrino Tenzin te acompaña? Puede hacerse pasar por tu tío o un familiar, así tendrá más confianza.  
– ¿Tu padrino? ¿Él que tanto te adora y ve como a una hija? – rie Mako – no, si yo fuera él no me prestaría para eso… Y menos para ayudar al chico que también embarazó a su sobrina preferida.  
–Soy su única sobrina – le responde ella.  
– ¡Pues con más razón! – exclama el joven.  
–Oh, vamos… Yo conozco a mi padrino, es muy bueno y además muy confiable. ¡Aceptará encantado! – le dice Korra.  
Mako sonríe antes de asentir y dirigirse rumbo a Tenzin.

* * *

– ¡Korra ayúdame! – grita Mako mientras corre de la casa de Tenzin.  
El hombre lo toma del hombro y le da un puñetazo en la nariz.  
–Maldito imbécil – le dice – ¿Cómo te atreviste a embarazar a mi sobrina?  
Korra sale de la casa también y se queda a varios metros, observando.  
–Korra dile algo – Mako intenta caminar hacia ella, pero Tenzin lo jala y le da otro puñetazo.  
El joven gruñe y tapa su nariz, ensangrentada.  
– Tenzin – la morena corre hacia ellos – yo vine para que nos ayudaras, no que lo golpearas.  
–Cállate Korra – le dice Tenzin – este recibirá su merecido. ¡Te voy a matar!  
–Tranquilízate – la morena lo toma del brazo – si lo matas, mi bebé se quedará sin padre.  
– ¿En verdad quieres que este idiota sea el padre de tus hijos? – dice el hombre, analizando de arriba hacia abajo a Mako.  
Tenzin da un puñetazo al estomago del joven, quien cae al suelo en dolor.

Antes de que la morena pueda acercarse a ayudarlo, el hombre la toma del brazo.  
–Vamos para que tu padre se entere de tu gracia – le dice mientras aleja a la morena, dejando solo al joven.

* * *

– ¡Ya pasó una hora y aún no ha venido! – grita Hiroshi Sato – ya ves como yo…  
El timbre suena, obligando a callar al hombre, quien se dirige a la puerta y la abre.  
–Mako ¿Qué te pasó? – se preocupa Asami al verlo con el rostro ensangrentado.  
– ¡No me digas! – se adelanta su padre – acaban de robarte el dinero… A otro con ese cuento, yo no te creo nada.  
–No, no es eso – refunfuña el joven.  
–Pues entonces ¡Dame el dinero!  
–Que pena señor – dice Mako metiendo la mano en su bolsillo trasero, y sacando la pistola que tenia escondida entre su pantalón y su remera – pero usted me obligó.  
– ¿Q-Que haces apuntándome con eso? – Hiroshi retrocede dos pasos.  
–Ven Asami – Mako toma a su novia de la mano – no voy a dejar que tu padre te obligue a hacer algo que no quieres.

La joven de tez blanca camina hacia la puerta y cuando Hiroshi piensa seguirla, Mako se acerca obligándolo a retroceder. Lo fuerza mediante amenazas a sentarse en una silla, donde lo amarra y tapa su boca con una cinta.  
–Perdóname papá – dice Asami antes de irse – pero yo quiero tener a mi bebé.  
Ambos toman su mano y salen como fugitivos de allí.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¡Nueva historia! Esta vez, una adaptación._  
 _Pues estaba mirando el programa y se me hizo muy divertido trasladarlo al mundo Avatar y mas aún con estos protagonistas. Pueden verlo del lado que quieran: Makorra, Masami, ¿Makorrasami? XD_  
 _Cambié algunas cosas de la historia original, sobre todo el final. El segundo episodio ya casi está terminado, por lo que lo subiré mañana seguramente.  
Aún estoy dividiendo el fic en partes a medida que veo el programa, pero no se exactamente cuantas partes serán. Calculo que 3 como máximo._

 _¡Espero que les guste!_

 _¡Saludos!_


	2. Chapter 2

**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA, NO ME PERTENECE.**

 **Adaptación del programa "Como dice el dicho - Quien hace un cesto, hace ciento"**

* * *

Mako y Asami deambulaban por la plaza de la ciudad.  
–Oye Mako – le pregunta la joven de ojos verdes – ¿En verdad serías capaz de dispararle a mi padre?  
–No – rie suavemente él – la pistola es de juguete.  
Asami suspira y respira profundo.  
– ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? – pregunta.  
– Pues, yo había pensado que podríamos escondernos en mi casa, pero todo se salió de control – explica Mako – ahora lo único que nos queda es ir a Ba Sing Se para poder encontrar trabajo y establecernos. Mi tío vive allí y nos puede recibir.  
– ¿Qué? ¡Pero eso está lejísimos! – dice Asami – ¡¿Cómo llegaremos allí?! Es una locura.  
– ¿Tienes otra idea? – Mako habla y ella calla, negando – además cuando tu padre se libere de seguro llama a la policía.

El joven de cabello negro y tez blanca suspira, masajeando sus sienes.  
–Me preocupa Korra, no sé que le estarán diciendo en su casa – suspira.  
– Korra te golpeó ¿Verdad? – Asami frunce el ceño– de seguro está celosa porqué yo soy tu novia y no ella.  
–No, no, no, no – dice Mako – al contrario, ella se siente culpable ya que tu padre se enteró de tu embarazo porque ella lo gritó.  
– ¿Entonces quien te golpeó?  
–Tenzin, el padrino de Korra – suspira – se puso peor que tu padre. Por eso no puedo dejarla sola.  
–No, pues además ella no te lo va a permitir. Va a buscarte por todos lados, pero sabemos bien que tú eres mi novio – Asami sonríe acercándose al rostro de Mako.  
El joven se acerca a los labios de su novia.  
–Ella va a buscarme por el bebé, pero no te pongas celosa… Las quiero a las dos.  
Antes de que pueda acercarse más, Asami empuja a Mako y le propina una bofetada.  
–Sigues siendo un descarado – gruñe cruzándose de brazos – contigo es cierto el dicho que dicen "Quien hace un cesto, hace ciento". ¡Pero conmigo no vas a jugar! Tienes que elegir.  
–Es que Korra es una belle…  
– ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – grita Asami y Mako calla.  
–N-Nada – suspira el joven. No sabía qué hacer, se había enamorado de ambas.

De repente, ambos jóvenes pueden escuchar las sirenas de la policía.  
–De seguro mi papa ya los llamó – susurra la joven de tez blanca.  
–Vamos a la casa de Korra, y de allí nos largamos a Ba Sing Se – dice Mako y ambos salen de allí lo más rápido que pueden.

* * *

–Mako, ya pasaron tres horas, me quiero ir – habla Asami. Habían estado esperando en la esquina de la casa de la morena, pero nadie salía – tengo hambre y ya hace frío.  
–Sólo un momento más – dice Mako, mirando su teléfono celular – yo sé que Korra pronto me contestará los mensajes.  
–Si su padrino reaccionó como me has contado, no me imagino el resto de la familia – Asami suspira.

* * *

La puerta es derribada de una patada, mientras varias personas entraban al hogar.  
– ¡Policia! – grita la oficial Lin Beifong.  
Hace una señal y sus compañeros revisan todos los alrededores.  
–Recibimos llamados de vecinos que afirmaron escuchar sus gritos – habla la mujer, mientras un policía desata a Hiroshi de la silla. El hombre se levanta y masajea sus muñecas – ¿Se encuentra bien?  
– ¡Deben buscar a mi hija! – se desespera el hombre – por favor, yo mismo la alejé de mi… Ahora no sé qué haré sin ella.  
–Tranquilo señor – la mujer levanta sus brazos – le aseguro que la encontraremos.

* * *

– ¿Por qué no vas tú y tocas la puerta? – sugiere Mako.  
–No ¿Cómo crees? – le responde Asami – dudo que Korra abra la puerta.  
–Vamos, si ni te conocen – la anima él – hasta te puedes hacer pasar por una amiga del colegio.  
Asami suspira antes de levantarse.  
–Está bien, ¡Pero sólo porque ya me quiero ir! – dice antes de caminar a la casa de la morena.

* * *

–Que raro – suspira Mako, parado en la esquina, mirando hacia la casa de Korra la cual se encontraba en el extremo opuesto de su ubicación. Quince minutos ya habían pasado – ¿Dónde se habrá metido Asami? ¿Habrá entrado a la casa de Korra?  
Sigue mirando hasta que un Satomovil viaja a toda velocidad y se detiene en seco frente a él.  
– Apúrate Mako – habla Korra, quien estaba al volante – ¡Ya vienen mis papás!  
– ¡Korra! – Mako se contiene para no enloquecer – ¿Qué has hecho ahora?  
–Ay ¡Ya, Mako! – grita Asami saliendo de la parte trasera del vehículo y cambiando puestos con la morena – ¡No hay tiempo!  
Mako corre dentro del Satomovil y Asami conduce a gran velocidad. Unos segundos después, los familiares de Korra aparecen corriendo detrás del vehículo, pero era inútil. No los alcanzarían nunca.  
– ¡Se largaron! – grita Tonraq, el padre de la morena.  
–No te preocupes – dice Tenzin, poniendo una mano en su hombro –yo me encargaré de encontrarlos.

* * *

– ¡No me maten! ¡Juro que no volverá a suceder! ¡Lo juro! – Mako despierta de su pesadilla donde el padre de Asami y el padrino de Korra lo atacaban al mismo tiempo.  
– ¿Qué pasa? – Asami y Korra dicen al unísono, frotando sus ojos ya que ellas acababan de despertar gracias a los gritos del joven.  
–N-Nada sólo fue un mal sueño – suspira él, mirando la claridad del nuevo día. Habían parado a mitad de una ruta para descansar.  
–Pues yo no sé como harás cuando nos casemos – habla Asami – porque a mí me gusta dormir en total silencio.  
–Se nota que ni siquiera lo escuchaste roncar – bromea la morena – parece moto-sierra con eco.  
Todos ríen, desperezándose.

–Bueno, a seguir camino – la joven de tez blanca sonríe antes de encender el Satomovil.  
La expresión de todos cambia cuando lo único que oyen es un sonido forzado que luego de unos intentos, se detiene totalmente.  
–Oh, no – exclama Korra tapando su rostro – con lo de la huida olvidé que el Satomovil no tenia gasolina.  
– ¡Lo único que faltaba! – suspira el joven – estamos a mitad de la nada, sin coche, perseguidos por la policía.  
–Yo tengo una idea – sugiere la morena – paramos a otro vehículo y le preguntamos si nos puede regalar algo de combustible, aunque sea para poder llegar a la gasolinera.  
– ¿Y si nos asaltan? – dice Mako, intentando derrocar la idea.  
–Mako – suspira Korra – ¿Y qué nos van a robar? No tenemos nada.

* * *

– ¿Saben algo de mi hija? – pregunta Hiroshi a la jefa de policías.  
–Estamos investigando – responde la mujer y después hace que entre Tenzin– él es el padrino de Korra, la otra joven con la que escapó su hija. Robaron un Satomovil, y hemos sabido por el GPS que se dirigen a Ba Sing Se ¿Tiene algún familiar allí, al que pueda recurrir Asami?  
–No, ya le dije. Asami es mi única familia es todo lo que tengo – suspira Hiroshi.  
–Pues de ser así, lo único que queda es buscarla con el tío del joven, en las zonas bajas de Ba Sing Se – dice Lin.

* * *

Los tres jóvenes estaban a la orilla de la ruta, observando el buen actuar de las personas.  
Un Satomovil había aparcado y las dos personas que estaban allí se habían ofrecido a ayudar. Luego de que pasaran el combustible, uno de los hombres baja y sube al Satomovil de Korra, para encenderlo y ver si funcionaba todo.  
–Gracias a los espíritus – comienza a decir Mako, pero pronto ambos Satomoviles emprender marcha y huyen de allí a toda velocidad. El joven intenta alcanzarlos inútilmente – ¡No! ¡No!  
– ¡Aunque sea déjennos los teléfonos celulares! – grita Asami, viendo como los hombres seguían su camino.  
– ¡Se llevaron el Satomovil de mi padre! – Korra toma su cabeza – van a matarme, es definitivo.  
– ¿Qué haremos ahora? – pregunta Asami.

Antes de que alguien pueda aportar algo, Korra tapa su boca y corre hacia unos arbustos. Las nauseas comenzaban a presentarse, y ciertamente no en el mejor momento.  
– Korra ¿Qué te sucede? – pregunta Mako.  
–Ay no, qué asco – suspira la joven Sato – está vomitando.  
Mako voltea su vista y ve a Asami contenerse y dar media vuelta tapando su boca.  
– ¡Por favor! – grita mientras las dos jóvenes sentían los síntomas del embarazo – cálmense las dos.  
Mira al cielo rogando ayuda a los espíritus.  
– ¿Qué hago? – suspira – por favor espíritus, ya aprendí mi lección. ¡Que se acabe esta pesadilla!

* * *

 _¡Hola!_  
 _Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo._

 _¡Saludos!_


End file.
